


Equestria Girls Lemons

by FaithyDash18



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithyDash18/pseuds/FaithyDash18
Summary: Hello, hello! And welcome. This is my first Fanfiction here, so I decided to go with what I do best- Lemons! Whoop!P.S: I take requests ;) So feel free to request! I’ll mostly be doing F/F though haha~!





	1. Exclaimer

_Before we get into the juicy stuff I would just like to say a few things. When it comes down to it, I’m most best with lesbian scenes and Oneshots. So if you guys wanna request anything that’s Lesbian, Gay, Straight etc, go right ahead!_ _But as said, I’m most skilled with Lesbian scenes._

  _Anyway if you guys would like to see works I’ve done in the past feel free to check out my Wattpad! (QueenOfPuppyLand is my username there.) So go ahead- start commenting, I’m very excited to get started on everyone’s requests! ^w^_


	2. Vignette Valencia x Applejack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: Anonymous User ^^
> 
> Little Message: It didn’t show your comment but I saw it in my email~! Enjoy!

“Are you.. mad at me Applejack?” Vignette asked, looking at the farm girl with a frown on her face. “Considerin’ everythin’ you did. Ah will let it slide, however I’m still angry with you.” Applejack replied, crossing her arms and looking away from her. Vignette really wanted to show she was sorry, however she didn’t know quite how. Then an idea popped into her head. She then took Applejack’s hand and walked her over to a more private area near a alleyway and looked at her. “Uhh...?” Applejack started, however Vignette just placed her finger on the farm girl’s lips and leaned in- kissing her tenderly and passionately.

Applejack felt her whole body stiffen in place, she wanted to push her away and yell at Vignette but yet deep inside something was telling her to relax and let her do what she wanted- going with her gut she kissed Vignette back and placed her hands on her hips and kept her close. Vignette then ended the kiss and lowered herself to Applejack’s neck. After a few pecks she grabbed Applejack’s shirt and pulled it over her head and began to unbuckle her skirt belt. “You.. don’t mind me doing this to you?” Vignette asked, a blush on her cheeks. Applejack cracked a small chuckle and smiled down at her. “Heck no! I always thought you were a sexy gal.” Vignette Valencia blushed hard from hearing that information and then began to pull off the rest of Applejack’s clothes, now the farm girl standing before her nude.

Vignette was hesitant, she never done this with anyone else and personally she was nervous, she then slowly began to undress- however in the middle of sliding off her underwear, Applejack leaned down and kissed her neck. She then sat on her knees and began to suck down hard on Vignette’s soft spot causing a small moan to escape her mouth. Vignette then leaned into the country girls hold and kissed her chest, kissing at her breasts softly and gently. Applejack moaned quietly from the contact. Vignette didn’t waste time, she leaned further down and kissed her stomach.

”Don’t... don’t go slow. Lick me now, I want it!” Applejack whispered, her blush now more red then a apple. “With pleasure.” Vignette then spread her legs and leaned in, licking her deep and fierce. Her tongue was licking every inch of Applejack’s pussy and she couldn’t get enough of her taste. Applejack shuddered from the pleasure and bit her lip however she began to feel left out and pulled Vignette away, laying on top of her and getting into the 69 position, Applejack held onto her legs and leaned in, licking her pussy fiercely and making Vignette moan loudly. “Oh...oh gosh~!” She then looked up and noticed the farm girls pussy dripping with precum and she then leaned in and began to lick her dry, wanting the juices she had in store for the SnapGab gal. Vignette suddenly felt the urge to climax, however realizing how far they gotten into the steamy session she didn’t want Applejack to think she was a girl who can’t hold in her pleasures so she forced herself not to cum too quick, however she began to feel it building up. But what set her off was when AJ slid half her tongue inside Vignette’s virgin pussy and lick her insides. “Ooooh god! I’m cumming!! Ah!” “Yes! Give it all to me!” Applejack then pulled away and placed her hand on Vignette’s clit and began to rub her fast and hard, however seeing that she’s doing less to AJ, she lifted her hand and began to do the same- both girls broke out in a loud moan.

”Oh GAWD- it’s coming! It’s..aahhhhh _**fuck**_!” Vignette let out a small gasp and came on the ground beneath her, but keeping her hand in rhythm and rubbing Applejack’s pussy fast and hard.

”Oh Sugahcube.... aaah... fuck a-a’hm comin’! **Ooooh~!** “ Applejack gasped and began to cum on Vignette’s neck and chin, shuddering. Vignette got a bit startled, but slowly got her off and began to wipe the mess on her hand and lick the juices off of herself. “Wow... you taste so sweet. Like, caramel apples!” Applejack blushed and chuckled a bit and looked down, noticing a few of Vignette’s juices left on her pussy. She then placed her thumb on Vignette’s pussy and wiped off a few of her lovejuice and licked her finger, liking her taste as well. “You taste mighty fine yerself, however there’s one more thing I’d like fer ya to do.” Vignette began to get nervous, having a good idea on what that ‘one more thing’ is.

”Like, sure! Anything you want, I will most definitely give it to you!” Applejack smiled and then went against the wall and leaned back, spreading her legs. “I want you to fuck me.” Vignette gulped, she didn’t want to admit it but even though she could easily get anybody she wanted online, however seeing this right before her eyes- she had no idea what to do, however she knew a few things considering she did a few ‘naughty’ stuff on the Internet.

”Can I be like, honest with you? Well, I don’t need to ask you are the element of honesty. Uh anyway, I may seem like I get laid a lot but truth is- I never had sex with a guy much less a girl. Your like, going to be my first and I’m sure I’m not gonna be yours huh?” Vignette blushed, while slowly approaching the farm girl and getting in between her legs, slightly getting into position, however having a bit of a struggle.

Applejack blushed. “Ah will admit I have had a few moments. Once with a guy named Jonathan. He lived next door to me and my gosh he was my crush ever since we met. However..” Applejack looked down and then got themselves into the proper position and began to direct her into the moment while talking to her. Vignette moved herself and going with knowledge from porn she saw, she placed her pussy onto Applejack’s and began to move back and forth, however moving her hips like she was riding a horse. “However...?” Vignette asked, looking into her eyes. Applejack moaned and wrapped her legs around the other woman’s waist. “We both gave each other oral and he never spoke to me again. The bastard.” Applejack hissed, still pissed about the whole ordeal. Vignette looked down, a frown on her face and bringing the farm girl into a embrace.

”I’m so sorry you had to go through that! Guys can be... _ooooh my god~_ such j-jerks _aaah_!“ She began to move her hips faster and thrusted her pussy against Applejack’s harder, causing both girls to moan loud and keep a tight embrace. “Y-Yea...tell m-me bout it! _Oh god don’t stop fuckin’ me!_ ” Vignette blushed and began to breathe heavily, not even 15 minutes and she felt her climax, but as she did with the 69, she kept herself in control and kept moving and rocking Applejack back and forth, suddenly the farm girl jolted up and held onto Vignette Valencia like she was experiencing something far more then just pleasure.

”Are you like... okay?” Vignette asked, a bit worried. Applejack wrapped her arms around Vignette and rested her chin on her shoulder- eyes closed and moving her hips with the other girl. “A’hm... gonna cum soon.” Vignette smiled and kept in rhythm, enjoying the loving embrace and keeping her close. “Just relax and hold on a bit longer.” Applejack nodded and held in her climax- now both girls holding in their raging loads and feeling it building up.

Applejack gasped and pushed herself closer to Vignette Valencia. ”I can’t hold it anymore! Cum with me!!” Vignette smiled to herself and kept her close, moving faster. “Oh.. b-baby! I’m cumming! Oooh god!” Applejack opened her eyes in surprise, hearing Vignette call her ‘baby’, however letting that not bother her she let out a loud laboured moan and cummed hard on Vignette’s pussy, the other girl gasped and cummed very hard, her body visibly shaking.

Applejack began to catch her breath and relax herself, pulling away and staring right into Vignette’s eyes, breathing heavily.

Vignette however was also breathing heavy and began to dress herself again, helping Applejack up and handing her clothes to her.

”Thank you.” Applejack said, smiling and leaning against the wall and dressing herself again.

”So um.. do you maybe wanna like, do it again?” Vignette asked, a blush forming on her cheeks and putting her shoes back on. Applejack smiled warmly and approached her. “Yeah. I would like that very much.” Vignette then opened her arms and going for a hug- however Applejack was thinking different and leaned in, kissing her. Vignette, shocked from the contact, slowly kissed her back and held her close. Both girls then ended the kiss and shared a small embrace.

”Any room for one more?”

Both Applejack and Vignette Valencia got startled from that and quickly jumped away from each other only to see Rainbow Dash leaning against the wall- acting smug and cool. She then approached the two girls, smirk plastered on her face.

”Don’t worry. I won’t tell anybody.” Rainbow Dash whispered, winking at the two.


End file.
